In Her Eyes
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Arthur/Morgana. Spoilers for ep 7. Ever since he was a boy, Arthur always wanted to look impressive in Morgana's eyes. Read and Review please!


**A/N: Will be spoilers for ep 7. First fanfic on them**

In Her Eyes

"Arthur!"

Despite his best efforts to avoid her, Morgana was striding after him in a flurry of forest green silk. He wasn't in the mood to hear her gloat or taunt him over what had happened with Sofia. He entered his chambers and she hurried in after him, brows knitted together with a look of concern. He heaved in a deep breath and leaned over the fire place.

"What is it Morgana?" he asked warily, looking over to his right. She came up slowly, the concern never wavering from her eyes.

"What happened?"

He pulled back and paced away from her, really he didn't need this. It was humiliating enough to have made such a spectacle of himself going to his father and professing his love, but to have to tell Morgana that he had tried to elope and Merlin had to have had to knock him out – that was out of the question!

"You heard it all Morgana," he frowned at her. "Nothing else happened."

"You're lying, I can tell," she insisted and from the stubborn set of her shoulders he knew she wasn't going to give up. Good thing that he too was stubborn.

"Believe what you want Morgana, that's all I'm saying."

"Why won't you tell me?" she felt like he was deliberately trying to annoy her.

"Because then you might have a reason to gloat and use it against me," Arthur snapped at her and for a second he saw something, hurt perhaps, flicker in her expression.

Without knowing it he had just raised up a fear he always had – looking stupid in her eyes. Ever since they were children, he had always tried to look impressive, strong and supreme as a way of gaining her favour. What she thought of him seemed to matter deeply to him and although, he must admit, sometimes he did act like a prat and seem anything but supreme and impressive he never wanted to be the image of an idiot she conjured in her mind.

He turned his back to her and gazed out of the window, to where some men were riding out of the castle gates. He wished that he was anywhere but here with her and her probing questions. He felt the air stir as she came to stand a few feet behind him and he looked at her for a second then swung his gaze away.

"Arthur, I haven't come to gloat," she said quietly and full of sincerity. "I was worried about you and I'm glad you're back alright."

She made a move to leave and he let her go as far as the door when he turned around and called her back. She stopped in the doorway, her expression one of touching concern for him. He took her arm gently, pulling her back into the room and then shut the door tightly. She observed him quietly, knowing that he'd speak soon when he knew what to say.

"I'm not sure what really happened," he started slowly and he didn't look directly at her. "Apparently, after my father said no to me marrying Sofia, I got it into my head to elope," he took a breath before continuing and she still didn't say a word. "Merlin tried to stop me but I was… too determined and went ahead with it. He followed me and since he couldn't persuade me with words to come back he…"

"He…?" Morgana prompted.

"He had to knock me out," Arthur muttered quickly and tensed waiting to hear her laugh at him. Nothing came and when he looked at her he couldn't read the expression.

"What happened to Sofia?" she asked instead.

"Oh, Merlin said that they ran off or something. I wasn't really listening," Arthur added rather offhandedly.

"So, you don't really have any real memories of what happened?"

"Not really, pieces."

"Merlin must have hit you hard," Morgana stated and the corners of his lips twitched.

"Yes, imagine that."

"And you didn't want to tell me because you find that embarrassing?" she asked trying to make sense of it.

"Of course! It would be humiliating to have people know that I had to be knocked out by my servant!"

A rueful smile touched her lips for the first time and she gently shook her head. "You never change."

He sat down heavily on a chair and stretched out his legs resting his arms on the table in front. "You… you won't tell my father will you?"

She frowned and the smile disappeared. "I have a feeling that you think I would somehow get joy out of this?"

"Well you were very against her," he pointed out.

"I knew she would be…trouble," Morgana said and didn't bother to elaborate.

"So you won't?"

"No Arthur I won't," she said with a small sigh. "Did you…"

"Did I what?" he asked and she bowed her head studying her feet intently like she couldn't bare to look at him.

"Did you really plan to elope with her? Did you love her that much?"

Arthur leant forwards and resting his face into his had as he did, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I don't know what I felt Morgana… I know that I don't love her now."

Morgana glanced up knowing that he was speaking truthfully. They had a moment's silence, each absorbing everything that each other said. Then that was all, anymore and they would be venturing into some unknown plane where neither was quite ready to go out onto. She retreated first from it, shifting on her feet and he leaned back in his chair letting out a breath before he stood, going back to the window hoping that she would excuse herself.

"I should get ready to go and train," he told her over his shoulder hoping that she would take the hint.

"I understand," she said simply and he wondered if she really did understand. He never really understood anything around her. She had him twisting in knots most of the time.

Morgana moved quietly to his side, placed her hand gently on his arm. He glanced at it, pale and slender, he wanted to take hold of it and not let her go. He didn't reach out to touch her and her hand fell away before she too left his side and silently opened and closed his door.

He remained at his window, brooding over those last moments and what that meant and if it had meant anything to her. Just once he wanted to see how she saw him in her eyes.

* * *

Please comment :)


End file.
